The Secrets of Vampires
by Hoggy Wartty
Summary: Akiko Akimoto adalah seorang model yang tidak memiliki kenangan masa lalu setelah mengalami kecelakaan mobil yang misterius. Tapi setelah masuk ke Cross Academy, perlahan-lahan rahasia kehidupannya terbongkar.
1. Ice and Blood Type

**Title: Ice and Blood Type**

**Main Cast: OC, Senri Shiki**

**Genres: friendship and romance**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rating: T/ PG-13**

**NB: Please appreciate my story.**

***All characters from Vampire Knight not mine. Just Matsuri Hino-sama***

"_Akiko-chan," _

"_Ada apa, Kio-chan?"_

_Bocah laki-laki yang berwajah mirip dengannya itu menatapnya dengan tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya. Akiko sendiri hanya tersenyum. _

"_Tidak jadi."_

_Mereka berjalan semakin dalam ke hutan. Tidak ada yang terdengar selain suara gesekan gaun Akiko dan kicauan burung._

"_Kill," Kio berhenti. Ia menggenggam tangan Akiko erat. "Berjanjilah padaku, kau akan tetap hidup."_

"_Apa maksudmu?" ekspresi polos Akiko langsung berubah, ia menatap Kio panik. "Jangan bilang Kio-chan akan meninggalkanku!"_

_Kio menggeleng, ia tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Akiko lembut. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam lima tahun, Akiko bisa melihat senyum Kio._

"_Kau akan mengerti nanti… setelah kau tumbuh besar."_

"_Tapi Kio-chan hanya setahun lebih tua dariku!"_

_Kali ini Kio terkekeh. Akiko tidak pernah ingat kalau kakaknya itu pernah tertawa, bahkan saat Akiko terjatuh dengan posisi konyol dari atas pohon. Kio menarik Akiko, memeluknya erat seakan meyakinkan Akiko kalau ia melindunginya._

"_Berjanjilah padaku, karena aku akan menjanjikan hal lain untukmu."_

* * *

Akiko menegakkan posisi duduknya. Ia memijat keninganya ketika merasakan pusing yang begitu tiba-tiba. Seketika Akiko menyesali mengapa ia sampai tertidur di mobil.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya wanita berambut ungu gelap sebahu. Ia tersenyum ke Akiko sambil mengulurkan satu kotak pocky yang masih utuh.

"Terimakasih, Yuri-chan." Akiko tersenyum lemah. Ia mengambil kotak itu dengan bahagia, membukanya sebelum memakan lima batang sekaligus.

"Sepertinya kau mimpi buruk."

"Akibat panas, kurasa. Aku kegerahan tadi." Akiko tidak tahu apakah kebohongannya akan terungkap atau tidak.

"Kau memang tidak suka tempat panas, ya?" Yuri tertawa. "Kita hampir sampai."

Mobil berhenti sepuluh menit kemudian di depan gerbang tinggi Cross Academy. Akiko turun dan mengikuti Yuri masuk ke area sekolah. Yuri memimpin jalan dengan senyum, seolah ia sudah pernah ke Cross Academy sebelumnya.

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup panjang, mereka masuk ke sebuah gedung yang lebih kecil, dan Akiko bisa menebak kalau tempat itu adalah tempat tinggal kepala sekolah.

Sesampainya di depan pintu ruang kerja, Yuri mengetuk pintu. Suara riang yang berseru memberi izin mereka masuk terdengar. Yuri langsung membuka pintu lebar-lebar agar Akiko bisa masuk.

Di dalam ada dua orang yang sedang mengobrol, yang Akiko tebak sebagai Kaien Cross dan satu lagi… entahlah, tapi dia pemuda yang tampan dan memakai seragam putih di atas kemeja hitam dengan rambut cokelat gelap.

Akiko merasa pernah melihatnya sebelumnya—tapi dimana? Kapan?

"Matsumoto-san!" pria yang duduk di belakang meja melambai riang ke Yuri dan Akiko. "Kau datang juga!"

Pintu tertutup di belakang Akiko, dan Yuri maju. Ia membungkuk sopan ke laki-laki yang berdiri sebelum nyengir lebar ke Kaien.

"Cross-san, aku tidak tahu kalau Kaname-sama ada disini."

"Dia harus ada di sini setiap ada murid baru." Jawab Kaien mengerjapkan matanya cepat. Akiko merasa Kaien adalah sosok anak-anak yang terperangkap di tubuh orang dewasa.

"Day Class? Tapi—" Kaname menatap Akiko dari atas ke bawah. Ekspresinya bingung sekaligus tidak percaya. "Tapi dia—_Kenapa?_"

"_Elit_," Kaien menganggukkan kepalanya. Ekspresinya sangat serius. "Ya, dia memang model elit. Tapi tetap saja dia kerja di _pagi_ hari."

Kaname akhirnya diam.

Akiko tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Apa maksudnya dengan Day Class? Elit? Dan apa hubungannya dengan kerja di pagi hari?

Apa yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan?

Yuri kembali membungkuk ke Kaname, suaranya menjadi sangat sopan setiap kali bicara dengannya. "Kaname-sama, izinkan saya memperkenalkan Akiko Akimoto, model asuhan saya."

Akiko hanya membungkuk singkat setelah Yuri memberinya isyarat dengan lirikan mata.

Kaname tersenyum lembut ke Akiko. "Aku Kaname, ketua Moon Dormitory sekaligus Night Class."

"Oh iya, tadi kami baru membicarakan soal hasil tes masukmu. Pilihannya sulit sekali." Menatap Akiko dari balik kacamatanya. "Tapi seperti yang seragammu tunjukkan, sudah jelas kalau kau masuk Day Class." Kata Kaien setelah lima belas menit membaca lagi kertas survey yang seingat Akiko ia isi di sela-sela pemotretannya seminggu yang lalu.

Akiko bisa melihat Kaname tidak terima dengan keputusan itu.

Pintu di ketuk, dan muncul seorang gadis berambut cokelat dan laki-laki berambut silver dengan tato di leher.

"Anda memanggil?" tanya gadis berambut cokelat. Tapi saat meliha Kaname, wajahnya memerah. "Ah, selamat pagi, Kaname-senpai."

"Ya, ya, ya! Akiko, perkenalkan anak-anak_ku_, Yuuki Cross dan Zero Kiryuu—Yuuki, Zero, ini Akiko Akimoto. Dia murid baru di Day Class. Dia juga model, lho."

Wajah si laki-laki berambut silver langsung memerah, tangannya mengepal saat ia mengatakan "Aku. Bukan. anakmu." Dengan penekanan di setiap kata.

"Tapi aku menganggapnya begitu." Kata Kaien tanpa menyadari kalau nyawanya terancam. "Nah, Yuuki dan Zero bisa menemani Akiko ke asrama sebelum pelajaran dimulai, mungkin?"

Yuuki mengangguk, ia menarik tangan Akiko dan berseru ke Zero, "Zero, tolong bawakan koper Akimoto-san."

Mereka langsung keluar. Yuuki sendiri terus menarik tangan Akiko tanpa menyadarinya, tapi Akiko diam saja dan mengikuti.

"Oy, Yuuki. Kau membuat anak baru tidak nyaman." Kata Zero dari belakang Akiko.

Yuuki yang baru menyadari apa yang dilakukannya langsung melepaskan tangannya, "Maaf, Akimoto-san."

"Akiko saja," Akiko tersenyum, walau hanya senyum sedih. "Aku tidak suka teman_ku _memanggil sekaku itu."

"Baiklah, Akiko-chan." Yuuki tersenyum lebar, kini ia menunjuk gedung yang cukup besar. "Ini gedung Sun Dormitory, asrama dari Day Class." Yuuki menoleh ke Zero, "Sampai sini saja, kau tidak boleh masuk asrama perempuan."

Zero memberengut, berusaha menahan emosinya yang sudah terkumpul sejak masuk ke kantor Kaien Cross tadi. Tapi Zero langsung menyodorkan kedua koper Akiko ke Yuuki. "Aku mau patroli, sekarang waktunya _mereka_ kembali ke asrama."

Akiko dan Yuuki sekarang masuk ke dalam gedung asrama putri. Karena Yuuki sempat kesulitan, Akiko akhirnya membawa satu koper, sementara Yuuki membawa koper yang lainnya.

"Siapa yang dimaksud Zero-san dengan _mereka_?" tanya Akiko saat mereka berhasil naik ke lantai dua tanpa menjatuhkan koper.

"Oh, Night Class." Jawab Yuuki, ia membuka pintu kedua dari ujung dan menahan pintunya dengan punggungnya.

"Ini kamarmu, kau tidur sendiri." Yuuki masuk ke kamar, ia memandang berkeliling. "Terlalu besar untuk sendirian, tapi Kepala Sekolah bilang kau biasa tidur di kamar yang besar."

_Ya, kamar VVIP. _Pikir Akiko.

"Terimakasih, Yuuki-san."

Yuuki mengangguk, ia mengambil koper di tangan Akiko dan meletakkan kedua koper di depan lemari. "Sudah ambil buku?"

Akiko mengangguk.

Mereka turun dan menemui beberapa orang yang langsung mengenali Akiko, yang berarti mereka banyak membaca majalah atau menonton TV.

"Zero!" panggil Yuuki riang, ia melambai padanya.

"Jangan terlalu senang! Cepat bantu aku!" seru Zero yang berusaha menahan gadis-gadis berseragam hitam yang terus menjerit menyebutkan nama-nama atau "Idol".

Yuuki langsung berlari meninggalkan Akiko dan membantu Zero menahan gadis-gadis yang menggila itu. Akiko sendiri hanya menonton, ia memasang headphone putih kesayangannya dan menatap penasaran apa yang sedang terjadi sambil menyenandungkan lagu yang mengalun dari headphone.

Ia merogoh ke dalam tasnya dan mengambil sekotak pocky cokelat.

Seruan-seruan semakin keras, bahkan Akiko masih bisa mendengarnya walaupun sudah memakai headphone dan mendengarkan lagu.

_Dingin, kenapa udara menjadi dingin_? Tanya Akiko pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merasakan udara dingin yang padat di udara, tapi tidak menyesakkan. Entah mengapa Akiko senang bisa merasakan itu. Tubuhnya merespon dengan sangat baik, seolah…merindukannya.

"Hey, Cantik. Apa golongan darahmu?"

Di hadapan Akiko berdiri seorang laki-laki berambut pirang-kotor dengan seragam putih, sama dengan yang Akiko lihat dipakai Kaname. Dia tersenyum menggoda kepadanya.

Akiko tidak mendengar suara lagu lagi, jadi ia menurunkan headphone-nya ke leher. "Maaf?"

Laki-laki itu meraih tangan Akiko, "Pocky?" tanyanya yang kaget melihat kotak pocky di tangan Akiko. Ia menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya ke laki-laki berambut merah yang terlihat bosan. "Oy, Shiki. Kau punya penggemar yang mau memberikan pocky."

Mendengar perkataan si pirang, Akiko menarik kembali tangannya, keningnya berkerut. "Ini punya_ku_." desis Akiko, defensif.

"Terserah," Si pirang mengangkat bahunya santai, ia menjulurkan tangannya. "Aku Hanabusa Aidou."

"Akiko Akimoto." jawab Akiko tanpa menyambut jabatan tangan si pirang. Ia mengernyit saat Aidou masih berdiri di depannya, entah mengapa ia merasa ada aura dingin yang lain dari si pirang. Aura yang menggelitik ingin keluar dan menyentuh Akiko…

"Es."

"Maaf?" tanya Aidou bingung.

"Lupakan. Aku permisi." Akiko berjalan cepat ke arah gedung sekolah, tidak menyadari kalau semua sudah terdiam melihatnya dan Aidou yang bicara lima meter dari kerumunan.

Tapi Akiko merasa ada yang salah dengan aura Aidou, juga Night Class.

"Akiko-chan!" Yuuki berseru saat ia mengejar Akiko, Zero jauh di belakangnya karena harus menggiring Day Class seperti seorang penggembala domba. "Ada apa? Apa yang dikatakan Aidou-senpai padamu?" tanya Yuuki saat sudah berdiri di hadapan Akiko.

"Dia… menanyakan golongan darahku." Jawab Akiko pelan.

"Lalu kau jawab?"

Akiko menggeleng, wajahnya menjadi sedih. "Tidak…"

"Jadi kenapa—"

"…tahu."

"Apa?" Yuuki menatap Akiko tidak mengerti.

"Tidak kuberitahu." Jawab Akiko cepat. Senyum kembali muncul di wajahnya. "Ayo ke kelas."

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Aidou?" tanya Kaname dingin. Ia menatap Aidou dengan tatapan yang rasanya menusuk Aidou sampai ke jantungnya.

Jika Aidou bukan vampir, mungkin dia sudah mati.

"Aku hanya menanyakan golongan da—tapi dia mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh!" seru Aidou panik saat Kaname melangkah maju.

"Hal yang aneh?" pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata hijau menatap Aidou, ekspresi dinginnya berubah menjadi penuh tanya dan sedikit _childish_. "Apa _itu_?"

Aidou menarik nafas lega saat Kaname terlihat tertarik.

"Ceritakan." Suara Kaname yang tenang justru membuat Aidou semakin pucat.

"Aku menanyakan golongan darahnya, dan saat aku ingin mencium tangannya—tunggu dulu, Ichijou-san, Kaname-sama!—aku melihat dia memegang sekotak pocky yang belum dibuka. Kukira dia fans-nya Shiki, jadi aku panggil Shiki. Tapi dia langsung mendesis marah, sepertinya dia juga maniak pocky—Ichijou-san!—dan aku langsung memperkenalkan diri." Aidou menarik nafas, "Dia menyebutkan namanya, tapi tidak menyambut tanganku. Hanya memberi ekspresi aneh."

"Ekspresi aneh?"

"Keningnya berkerut. Ia seperti merasakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kurasakan." Aidou terdiam, mendadak ragu untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Lanjutkan, Aidou."

"Dia mengatakan… es."

Kaname dan Ichijou saling tatap, seolah memikirkan hal yang sama. Aidou duduk di sebelah laki-laki berambut oranye yang terlihat liar dengan seragamnya yang tidak rapi. Ia memijat keningnya, lega karena tidak ada tamparan atau hukuman yang ia dapat.

"Apa hubungannya es dan golongan darah?" tanya Ichijou, yang lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi, Kaname-sama." Semua menatap gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang yang berdiri di belakang Aidou. "Kekuatan Aidou adalah es. Apakah itu berarti ia mengetahuinya?"

"Ada beberapa kemungkinan," Kaname menghela nafas. "Pertama, bisa saja ia memang tahu kita vampir dan kekuatan kita; kedua, dia hanya tahu kekuatan kita tanpa tahu apa-apa; ketiga, dia hanya merasakan dari aura. Dan dari cerita Aidou, sepertinya kemungkinan yang ketiga."

"Kaname-sama," kali ini semua menoleh ke laki-laki berambut merah yang memegang sekotak pocky. Ia melanjutkan saat Kaname sudah memberi izin. "Saya mencium _aroma_ yang berbeda dari gadis itu—aroma manis yang dingin. Detak jantungnya juga terlalu lambat untuk ukuran manusia biasa."

"Apa maksudmu, Shiki?"

"Maksud saya, pasti ada hubungan antara es yang dikatakan gadis itu dan golongan darah."

-TBC-


	2. The Voice from The Past

**Title: The Voice from The Past**

**Main Cast: OC, Senri Shiki**

**Genres: friendship and romance**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rating: T/ PG-13**

**NB: Please appreciate my story.**

***All characters from Vampire Knight not mine. Just Matsuri Hino~***

* * *

Eureka-Cross:

makasih buat komennya ^.^ aku juga bikin ff ini karena ga pernah nemu shikixOC yg bahasa indonesia.

buat hiatus mendadak... aku usahain ya *grinned

tergantung otak sama mood soalnya kalo bikin cerita. hehe

* * *

Akiko menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kiri sebelum beralih untuk mengusap matanya yang nyaris terpejam. Ia mengerang pelan saat ada dorongan yang cukup keras untuk membuatnya terjaga. "Terimakasih, Sayori-san." Gumam Akiko saat matanya terbuka lagi setelah karena ditubruk Sayori Wakaba dengan cukup keras.

"Sama-sama, Akiko-_san_." Sayori menjawab dengan penekanan di bagian '-san'. Akiko hanya tertawa kaku, ia sudah tahu keinginan Sayori sejak seminggu yang lalu untuk mengganti embel-embel '-san' dengan '-chan' atau memanggil dengan Yori, seperti yang dilakukan Yuuki.

Tapi Akiko yang sudah terbiasa dengan menyebut orang-orang disekitarnya dengan '-san' akibat pekerjaannya sebagai model, tidak bisa menghentikan mulutnya untuk menyebut itu. Semuanya seperti sudah di _setting_ sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Oh iya, Akiko-chan belum sempat keliling sekolah, kan?" tanya Sayori tiba-tiba, yang berhasil membuat Akiko, Yuuki, dan Zero terjaga.

"Benarkah?" Akiko terkekeh, ia benar-benar tidak ingat. "Sepertinya begitu."

"Kalau begitu hari ini saja, jika kita tidak mendapat detensi dadakan." Saran Yuuki.

Ketiganya menatap Yuuki. "_Kita_?"

"Lebih terdengar seperti Yuuki dan Zero." Gumam Sayori, yang langsung mendapat tatapan menusuk dari Zero. Tapi Sayori menatap Akiko geli, "Kau juga hati-hati, Akiko-chan. Guru-guru sepertinya lebih menyukaimu sebagai _mangsa_ mereka dalam menjawab pertanyaan. Seorang model yang pintar, mungkin itu _image_-mu di mata mereka."

Akiko mendengus, ia tidak pernah suka dengan kata-kata 'model yang pintar'. Ia hanya lumayan bagus di beberapa pelajaran, tapi bukan berarti ia juga tidak bodoh di pelajaran lainnya. Bagaimanapun juga, Akiko hanya manusia biasa.

Mereka berjalan ke kelas terakhir sambil terus mengobrol, walau Akiko dan Zero hanya menguap dan baru bicara jika yang dibicarakan tidak benar-benar mengganggu (karena keduanya sendiri tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan gadis-gadis yang berakhir pada gosip terbaru).

Beruntung bagi Akiko, sepanjang hari itu ia bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya, walau sebuah pertanyaan dari pelajaran fisika harus mengintip jawaban Sayori yang duduk di depannya. Tapi karena ada pelajaran musik dan bahasa Latin, Akiko terselamatkan.

Saat senja tiba, walaupun berhasil tidak mendapat detensi, rencana tur sekolah gagal karena kepala sekolah Cross memanggil Yuuki dan Zero untuk bicara sebelum patroli malam mereka. Karena Sayori hari ini juga kurang enak badan, ia kembali ke asrama lebih cepat. Akhirnya Akiko tinggal sendirian di kelas sambil menyelesaikan catatan yang dipinjamkan Sayori dari pelajaran Geografi kemarin saat ia tertidur pulas.

"Menjengkelkan," gumam Akiko. "Ini semua karena si Aidou Idol, aku jadi kurang istirahat di malam hari."

Akiko memang sudah seminggu belakangan ini kurang tidur karena insomnia yang muncul akibat mimpi buruk. Malam setelah ia bicara dengan Aidou, Akiko terus memimpikan es dan kristal-kristal dari air yang membeku. Tapi selain itu, ia melihat banyak manusia yang terjebak di dalamnya—di dalam kristal es itu.

"Aku benci Aidou!" seru Akiko, yang cukup keras karena kelas yang sepi. Ia menghela nafas dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menghilangkan nyeri di leher walau sesaat, tapi ia berhadapan dengan seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata hijau yang berdiri di depan pintu.

_Sejak kapan dia berdiri di sana?_

Wajah Akiko langsung memerah saat mengingat apa yang ia katakan soal Aidou.

_Apa dia mendengarku memaki Aidou makanya ke sini?_

"Hai," sapanya ramah. Akiko hanya mengangguk dan menurunkan headphone, mengalunginya di leher. Jelas sekali konsentrasi di mencatat materi dan lagu yang diputar membuatnya tidak menyadari ada yang mengawasinya.

"Err… aku Takuma Ichijou." Laki-laki itu maju, terlihat ragu. "Bolehkah aku duduk?"

"Hanya jika kau berjanji tidak akan menanyakan hal-hal aneh seperti golongan darah."

Ichijou terkekeh, ia tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat ke Akiko, tanpa ragu duduk di sebelahnya, seolah hal itu sudah biasa dilakukan. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Sekarang sudah lewat jam malam untuk Day Class, kan?" tanya Ichijou yang melihat Akiko kembali sibuk dengan catatannya.

"Mencatat."

"Memangnya kau tidak mencatat saat kelas berlangsung?"

Akiko berhenti menulis, ia menggeleng sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Aku kurang tidur di malam hari. Dan karena otakku tidak bisa menerimanya, benda kecil ini memaksa tidur di siang hari saat pelajaran berlangsung. Aku beruntung tidak kena detensi karena nilaiku selalu bagus— karena aku belajar di malam hari."

"Kau kedengaran seperti _kami_."

"Ya, aku berubah jadi makhluk nokturnal."

Suasana langsung hening, suara yang ada hanya goresan pensil Akiko yang terus bergerak menyalin apa yang ada di buku Sayori ke bukunya.

"Akiko, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Bukankah yang kau lakukan sejak datang hanya bertanya?"

"Kau ketus sekali, benar-benar banyak berubah." Ichijou tersenyum, ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap kepala Akiko lembut. "Sudah lama sekali, ya."

"_Sudah lama sekali, ya."_

Tangan itu…

"_Aku rindu padamu! Jadi aku minta izin untuk bisa datang."_

Suara itu…

"Akiko? Kau melamun?"

"Ah," Akiko terlonjak di kursinya, ia menoleh ke Ichijou yang terlihat sangat khawatir. "Tidak, aku hanya sedang berpikir." Jawab Akiko ringan.

Ichijou mengangguk, tangannya sekarang terlipat di dada dan ia mengawasi Akiko melanjutkan catatannya. "Bahaya sekali setelah malam tiba, apalagi untuk seorang gadis. Kau seharusnya sudah kembali ke asrama sekarang."

"Aku malas, jauh sekali."

"Kau tidak takut mati, ya?" Ichijou sekarang berubah serius.

"Aku sudah pernah _nyaris_ mati sebelumnya, jadi aku rasa sendirian di dalam ruang kelas bukan sesuatu yang sangat bahaya atau perlu ditakuti—walaupun suasananya cukup dingin." Akiko berhenti menulis, ia tersenyum ke Ichijou yang menatapnya tidak setuju. "Lagipula di sini 'kan ada Ichijou-san."

"Maaf?"

"Selama ada seseorang di gedung yang sama—terlebih di sebelahku, seperti Ichijou-san sekarang—aku tidak takut." Akiko menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan. "Walaupun satu-satunya yang mau menemaniku adalah si Aidou yang menyebalkan itu atau Zero yang suka marah-marah tidak jelas, aku akan sangat senang dan berterimakasih."

Akiko sedikit tersentak saat Ichijou mengusap rambutnya lembut, tatapannya sendu dan penuh penyesalan.

"Sekarang giliranku bertanya. Ichijou-san kenapa ke sini? Bukannya saat ini kau ada kelas?" tanya Akiko yang berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan diantara dia dan Ichijou.

"Aku sedang tidak dalam _mood," _Ichijou mengangkat bahunya santai. "Lagipula aku ingin melindungimu dari si Aidou—kau bisa meneruskan catatanmu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Akiko yang kembali berkonsentrasi dengan catatan yang ia tulis.

"Ingin tahu?"

Akiko mengangguk.

"Kau yakin? Walaupun alasannya mungkin tidak masuk akal?" tanya Ichijou ragu, ia menatap Akiko yang menjawabnya dengan gumaman. Keraguan Ichijou menghilang, ia tersenyum lembut ke gadis di hadapannya.

"Karena kau berada di urutan teratas sebagai orang yang harus kulindungi, Aki-chan."

_. _

"_Aku Akiko Akimoto, salam kenal."_

_._

"_Aku akan memanggilmu dengan Aki-chan!"_

_._

"_Aki-chan!"_

_. _

"_Hey, Aki-chan, kau bisa terjatuh!"_

_._

"_Aku akan melindungi Aki-chan!"_

_._

"Ugh." Akiko memegang kepalanya, menekannya dengan keras untuk mengurangi rasa sakit. Pensilnya sudah jatuh ke lantai, tapi Akiko tidak peduli. Kepalanya seperti dibekukan dan kemudian pecah karena terlalu mudah dihancurkan.

"Akiko?! Kau baik-baik saja?!" panggil Ichijou panik. Akiko bisa mendengar suaranya, tapi tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena semua yang Akiko lihat mendadak kabur.

.

"_Aki-chan! Tunggu aku!"_

_._

"_Kau itu harus dilindungi."_

_._

"_Bagaimana, ya? gampangnya, kau itu perempuan dan masih kecil. Lagipula perempuan cantik itu selalu menjadi incaran orang-orang jahat, seperti di buku-buku dongeng."_

_._

"_Tenang saja, aku akan jadi pangeran yang melindungi tuan putri."_

_._

"_Pangeran Takuma akan selalu melindungi Putri Akiko!"_

_._

Secara mendadak Akiko berhenti, ia perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Ichijou.

"A-akiko?"

"Takuma," suara alto Akiko yang sebelumnya cuek berubah drastis menjadi lembut dan keibuan, ia tersenyum lemah ke Ichijou dan memeluknya erat.

"Takuma."

"Akiko?" Ichijou menatap Akiko bingung. Apa yang baru saja terjadi kepada gadis itu?

Apa ia sudah bisa ingat siapa Ichijou?

Akiko melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap Ichijou sedih. "Takuma, ini _aku_."

Ichijou terdiam, ia menatap lekat-lekat wajah Akiko yang sangat pucat walau terlihat baik-baik saja. Matanya langsung melebar kaget saat menyadari satu hal. Iris mata Akiko _pink_.

"Takuma, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kita bicara." Akiko memecah kesunyian, ia menggenggam tangan Ichijou yang terlihat kaget dan sedikit takut.

"Mi-Mizuki-sama," Ichijou merendahkan pandangannya, menunjukkan kesopanan yang kaku karena masih _shock_.

Akiko menepuk kepala Ichijou lembut, "Ya, ini aku."

"Bagaimana _bisa_, Mizuki-sama?"

"Takuma, aku ingin sekali menceritakannya padamu, tapi aku tidak ingin memberikan kesulitan anak ini. Dia sudah terlalu menderita hanya dengan adanya aku di tubuhnya, jadi aku tidak ingin menambahkannya lagi. Aku akan membuatnya singkat, jadi dengarkan baik-baik."

"Ya, Mizuki-sama."

Kini Akiko bersandar ke dada Ichijou (yang memeluknya kaku karena malu), tatapannya menerawang dengan sedih. "Tolong lindungi anak ini. Seperti kau melindungi Kaname. Sekalipun itu berarti kau harus menentang keluarga_ku_ dan Dewan."

"Baik, Mizuki-sama."

"Dan satu lagi—jangan biarkan anak ini sendirian."

Dan Akiko langsung terlelap.

* * *

Semua murid Night Class terdiam. Mereka dapat mencium udara malam yang terselingi dengan aroma manis dan bunga yang bermekaran. Tidak ada yang bergerak selama beberapa menit, sampai akhirnya wangi bunga menghilang dan aroma manisnya mengabur.

Kaname terkekeh, dan semua langsung tersadar.

"Ada apa, Kaname-sama?" tanya Ruka yang terlihat sigap dengan sikap yang aneh dari pemimpin Night Class sekaligus kepala keluarga Kuran itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Ruka. Tenang saja." Kaname tersenyum menatap ke luar jendela. "Aku hanya teringat masa lalu."

Kini semuanya terlihat bingung saat Kaname menutup bukunya, tersenyum menatap sebuah pohon besar di luar.

"Menarik sekali, Mizuki. Aku tidak menduga kau akan melakukannya sejauh ini."

-TBC-


	3. Blood Tablets

**Title: Blood Tablets**

**Main Cast: OC, Senri Shiki**

**Genres: friendship and romance**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rating: T/ PG-13**

**NB: Please appreciate my story.**

* * *

Hai, miina-san! Sudah lama tidak bertemu /tebarkonfeti

akhirnya bisa update lagi, walaupun sempet lupa sama FF ini /plak

oke. sekarang waktunya reply comments~

* * *

**Eureka-Cross:** betulkah sudah lebih baik? arigatou gozaimasu, senpai /nangis

Yessu, Mizuki-sama adalah OC-ku yang tercinta, bahkan lebih dari Akiko /plak

aku sengaja bikin takumaXOC yang lebih dominan (yang mungkin bisa terjawab di chap ini).

aku emang hobi baca, apalagi novel /tersipu tapi masih lack sama tanda baca T.T

ya, betul sekali. KanaKana terkekeh (yang entah mengapa terasa absurd)

**The Exodia:** ya, semoga terjawab ya (walaupun author sendiri juga bingung)

**Zhonghui Kuran:** Arigatou gozaimasu!

Mizuki-sama adalah seorang wanita /plak

Shiki...shiki...shiki... kasih tau gak ya? /wink

baca aja chap ini, oke?

* * *

**All characters from Vampire Knight not mine. Just Matsuri Hino~**

* * *

Matahari pagi masuk dari balik tirai, mau tidak mau Akiko terbangun dari mimpinya yang aneh namun menarik. Semalam ia bermimpi memeluk Takuma Ichijou, wakil ketua dari Night Class. Saat itu ia bicara dengan Ichijou, tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang ia bicarakan. Ingatannya yang terakhir di malam itu hanya sampai ketika kepalanya sakit, dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Aku harus bicara dengannya, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi." Gumam Akiko yang langsung melompat dan mempersiapkan diri untuk pelajaran hari ini. Ia membuka pintu dan berlari ke bawah, hanya untuk menemukan Zero yang bersandar di tangga.

"Pagi, Zero-kun." Sapa Akiko cepat, "Yuuki masih di kamar, tadi aku diberitahu Sayori."

Zero berbalik, ekspresi dan auranya sangat menyeramkan bagi Akiko. Tanpa aba-aba Zero menarik Akiko sampai berdiri dengan jarak yang cukup membuat orang-orang terbelalak dan menatap ke arah mereka penasaran.

"KAU! KAU INI GILA ATAU MENCARI MATI?! PERATURANNYA SEMUA MURID DAY CLASS TIDAK BOLEH MELEWATI JAM MALAM! TIDAK TERKECUALI KAU!"

Wajah Akiko memerah. Ia tahu sekarang bagaimana rasanya menjadi Yuuki yang setiap hari bergaul dengan seseorang segila Zero, yang tanpa malu memaki seseorang di depan umum.

"…SEMALAM YUUKI SANGAT PANIK KARENA KAU TIDAK ADA DI KAMARMU! KAMI HARUS MENCARIMU DI SELURUH AREA SEKOLAH, PADAHAL KAMI BARU SELESAI PATROLI! DAN DUA JAM KEMUDIAN KAMI MENEMUKANMU DI GENDONG TAKUMA ICHIJOU YANG BERDIRI DI DEPAN PINTU ASRAMA KARENA KATA_NYA_ KAU TERTIDUR DI SALAH SATU RUANG KELAS—KENAPA KAU TERSENYUM?!"

Ya, Zero benar, Akiko baru saja tersenyum padanya.

Akiko menggeleng. "Aku hanya—iya, maaf." Ia mendengus geli saat Zero menatapnya garang. "Aku minta maaf karena telah membuatmu, Yuuki, dan semua yang kau beritahu soal ini menjadi panik. Seharusnya aku memang menyelesaikan catatanku di kamar, tapi aku lebih suka berada di ruang kelas untuk melakukannya. Aku memang egois, jadi jangan tatap aku seperti itu—"

Zero baru saja memberikan tatapan marah (namun lucu) yang sering muncul di manga yang Akiko baca.

"—tapi aku senang karena kalian mengkhawatirkanku. Jadi terimakasih, Zero-kun. Aku duluan, ya."

Akiko berlari keluar gedung Sun Dormitory, ia sudah menjadi tontonan gratis semua orang yang ada di aula asrama, jadi sebaiknya ia menyelesaikan yang berikutnya dengan cepat—sebelum ada yang memandangnya aneh _lagi._

Akiko terus berlari, sampai akhirnya ia melihat kelompok murid berseragam putih yang dengan lelah berjalan ke arah asrama mereka. Ia tersenyum dan menambah kekuatan di kakinya.

"Ichijou-san!" serunya saat sudah melihat wajah Ichijou di belakang Kaname sekaligus—yang membuat kening Akiko berkerut sebal— Aidou.

"Aki-chan!" Ichijou berlari ke arah Akiko.

Mereka semua (kecuali Kaname, tentunya) menatap Akiko bingung, tapi bertambah bingung saat Ichijou melambaikan tangannya riang sambil berlari. Akiko hanya terkikik geli melihat semangat Ichijou yang tiba-tiba muncul, padahal sebelumnya ia terlihat seperti nyaris mati di bawah sinar matahari pagi yang cukup terik.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Ichijou saat Akiko berhenti di depannya, teman-teman Night Class-nya masih berjalan di belakang.

"Ya, sudah jauh lebih baik."

Ichijou tersenyum, ia menepuk kepala Akiko pelan. "Lain kali jangan seperti itu lagi, ya? kau benar-benar membuatku panik. Untung ada Yuuki-chan dan Kiryuu-kun, jadinya kau bisa masuk."

"Maaf, kepalaku memang suka sakit secara tiba-tiba karena kurang tidur, mungkin yang semalam salah satunya." Akiko terdiam, tiba-tiba teringat mimpinya. Tanpa sadar pipinya memerah.

"Akiko?"

"Eh—ah, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan maaf dan terimakasih ke Ichijou-san."

Ichijou menatapnya dengan ekpresi bingung yang komikal, kepalanya dimiringkan sedikit ke kanan. "Maaf dan terimakasih?" ulangnya.

Akiko mengangguk, "Ya. Maaf karena semalam merepotkan Ichijou-san, dan terimakasih karena semalam Ichijou-san menemaniku dan membawaku ke asrama."

"Tentu, aku akan sangat senang bisa selalu membantumu."

Akiko tersenyum. Ia membungkuk singkat saat melihat Kaname mendekat. "Pagi, Kaname-san." Sapanya, yang dibalas "Pagi juga, Akiko." Oleh Kaname. Tapi saat Akiko tanpa sengaja melihat Aidou, ia langsung membuang wajahnya.

"Hei! Aku Idol, tahu?!" seru Aidou kesal, tapi ia tetap berjalan mengikuti semua temannya.

"Kau sebaiknya cepat ke kafetaria, sebelum makanan yang kau sukai habis." Ichijou kembali menepuk kepala Akiko.

"Ah, iya. Maafkan aku, Ichijou-san, kau pasti lelah sekali. Sampai jumpa." Akiko langsung berlari ke kafetaria.

Di belakangnya, Ichijou tersenyum geli dan berjalan mengejar teman-temannya yang sudah cukup jauh. Ia baru berhasil mencapai anggota Night Class ketika tidak ada Day Class di sekitar mereka. Tidak ada yang berkomentar, jadi Ichijou cukup lega dengan ini.

"Takuma," panggil Kaname tiba-tiba. Ichijou langsung menatapnya kaget. "Seharusnya kau tadi tidak melakukan itu."

Kini mereka menatap Kaname kaget, terlebih Ichijou.

"Ke-kenapa, Kaname-sama?"

"Kau bisa membuatnya diserang semua fansmu." Kaname terkekeh.

* * *

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya Kaname-sama." Gumam Ichijou setelah ia menjatuhkan diri di kasurnya.

"Tadi juga Kaname-sama tertawa, kan?" tanya Shiki yang menelan tablet darah-nya dengan santai, tidak terganggu sedikitpun dengan rasanya yang tidak mengenakkan.

Ichijou mengangguk. Tadi ia sedikit tidak percaya kalau seorang Kaname Kuran yang terhormat dan selalu menjaga citranya sebagai _pureblood _tertawa.

"Aku penasaran," kata Shiki yang memecahkan keheningan. Ia duduk dan menatap Ichijou dengan tatapan bosannya yang biasa. "Ichijou-san mengenalnya? Gadis itu. Kau terlihat seperti sangat mengenalnya, sekalipun dia tidak terlalu mengenalmu."

_Shock _dengan kemampuan menganalisa Shiki, Ichijou tertawa. Tapi ia mengangguk.

"Dia… adalah orang yang sejak dulu ingin sekali kulindungi—selain Kaname-sama, tentunya. Dan ini sudah sepuluh tahun sejak aku terakhir kali melihatnya."

Shiki mengangguk. "Jadi aroma manis dan bunga yang bermekaran semalam itu darinya, ya? si model yang ingin kau lindungi itu."

"Kau bicara seolah kau bukan model saja," gumam Ichijou jengkel, tapi ekspresinya kembali ke semula. "Ya, semalam aku mengobrol dengannya."

"Tapi itu bahaya sekali. Radiusnya hanya dua puluh meter dari kami, dan aromanya saja sudah menggoda. Aku bingung kenapa kau bisa bertahan."

Ichijou menghela nafas pasrah, "Aku kan sudah bilang, aku akan melindunginya. Aku justru berada di sana untuk melindunginya dari kalian, terutama Aidou. Dan sepertinya dia menganggap ancamanku tidak bermakna. Dia malah mempercayakan nyawanya jika terjadi sesuatu kepadaku dan Night Class."

"Gadis gila." Komentar Shiki, yang membuat Ichijou menahan agar tidak melemparkan komik ke kepalanya.

"Dia memang gila, seperti dulu." Ichijou menyetujui. "Tapi kurasa dia belum sesempurna yang diinginkan Mizuki-sama."

"Mizuki-sama? Maksudmu?"

Ichijou terdiam. Ia menatap Shiki yang menatapnya balik dengan bosan, walau ada sedikit ketertarikan di cahaya matanya. "Ah-eung-tidak ada apa-apa! Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan tanpa sadar mengutarakannya."

"Kau terlalu banyak membaca komik, Ichijou-san."

"Shiki!"

Shiki tidak mendengarkan ocehan tidak jelas Ichijou, karena ia langsung melompat ke kasur dan bersembunyi di balik selimut. Ichijou mungkin mengira ia sudah tertidur, jadi ia berhenti memarahi Shiki lima menit kemudian.

Tapi Shiki sendiri tidak tidur. Ia berpikir keras dengan apa yang dimaksud Ichijou.

_Mizuki-sama? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Tapi dimana?_

_Dan apa hubungan gadis manusia itu dengan seseorang yang sepertinya berpengaruh bagi Ichijou yang memiliki seorang kakek yang sangat berpengaruh di dunia vampir._

_Apakah Mizuki-'sama' itu seseorang yang juga sangat berpengaruh di dunia vampir?_

* * *

Akiko berjalan ke toilet, kepalanya sakit sekali hari ini. Semalam dia berhasil tidur pulas, walau harus dihantui mimpi dimana ia memeluk Ichijou.

_Itu semua mimpi, tapi kenapa terasa sangat nyata?_

Akiko ingat betul kalau ia memanggil Ichijou dengan nama depannya, kemudian ia memeluknya. Tapi ia tidak ingat apa-apa setelah itu semua.

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

Ponsel Akiko bergetar di kantung rok-nya, ia mengambilnya dan membaca sebuah pesan singkat di layar benda putih itu.

_From: Yuri-chan_

_Subject: Schedule_

_Ada pemotretan untuk pakaian musim dingin di hari sabtu. Aku akan datang dan menjemputmu jam sepuluh pagi._

Ah iya, sudah hampir sebulan Akiko tidak kerja.

Setelah membalas pesan Yuri, manajer-nya, Akiko menyalakan keran air dan mencuci wajahnya. Berpikir keras tidak banyak membantu, yang ada ia bertambah pusing dan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

Jika Akiko menganalisa semuanya, ini semua berawal dari saat ia bertemu Night Class. Ia selalu merasa aneh dengan keberadaan mereka, seolah—Akiko tidak yakin apakah dia benar—mereka tidak seharusnya berada di Cross Academy.

Mereka_ liar._

Akiko ingin sekali berada di dekat Night Class, menjadi bagian dari mereka. Tapi di satu sisi ia merasa ada yang menariknya menjauh dari mereka.

Ia sempat berpikir, atau mungkin sempat terlintas di kepalanya, kalau semua yang terjadi dengannya di Cross Academy atau dengan Night Class memiliki hubungan dengan kecelakaan mobil sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Tapi apakah itu mungkin?

Mungkin saja, Akiko sendiri saat itu tidak ingat apa-apa selain nama dan tanggal kelahirannya.

"Hei, kau di sini?"

Akiko menoleh, Sayori dan Yuuki masuk ke dalam toilet. Ia hanya tersenyum ke dua sahabatnya itu. "Hai." Sapanya singkat.

"Kami mencarimu, ternyata kau di sini." Kata Sayori yang mencuci tangannya. Ia melirik Akiko dari cermin, matanya terbelalak saat melihat wajah Akiko. "Kau pucat sekali. Ayo ke ruang kesehatan."

"Tidak apa, aku hanya lupa minum obat." Gumam Akiko yang merogoh kantung rok-nya sekali lagi, mengambil satu botol plastik transparan yang penuh dengan tablet. Akiko baru akan membuka tutupnya saat sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Apa _ini_?" tanya Yuuki waspada, walau terlihat sedikit ketakutan. Ia menatap botol di tangan Akiko sebelum ke pemiliknya.

"Ini obat tambah darah. Aku punya anemia." Jawab Akiko apa adanya. "Yuri yang memberikannya padaku. Memangnya kenapa?"

"I-ini BL-XXXV06Ɛ." Gumam Yuuki.

"Ya, memangnya ada yang salah?" tanya Akiko bingung. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan obat yang ia konsumsi untuk menunjang hidupnya di sepuluh tahun ini.

"Ke-kenapa?"

Akiko menatap Yuuki bingung. "Kenapa aku mengonsumsi obat ini?" tanyanya balik.

Yuuki mengangguk.

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu aku terlibat kecelakaan mobil yang _cukup_ fatal, sejak saat itu aku selalu mengonsumsi obat penambah darah agar kepalaku tidak sakit—seperti semalam. Setiap hari harus kuminum."

Sepertinya Yuuki tidak begitu mempercayai ini, tapi akhirnya ia melepas tangan Akiko dan mengangguk. "Maaf," gumam Yuuki sebelum berlari keluar toilet. Sayori dan Akiko hanya menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Apakah rasanya…" Sayori memberi isyarat dengan menggerakkan jarinya seperti memenggal kepala.

"Tidak ada obat yang rasanya tidak mengerikan, Sayori-chan." Jawab Akiko geli.

_Dan manis disaat bersamaan, _pikir Akiko.

-TBC-


	4. Secret Mission For Guardians

**Title: Secret Mission for Guardians**

**Main Cast: OC, Senri Shiki**

**Genres: friendship and romance**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rating: T/ PG-13**

**NB: Please appreciate my story.**

**All characters from Vampire Knight not mine. Just Matsuri Hino~**

"Shiki! Shiki!"

Shiki mengintip dari balik selimutnya, menatap Ichijou yang berusaha membangunkannya dengan panik. "Apa?" Tanya Shiki jengkel. Sekarang masih _malam_, dan belum waktunya untuk bangun. Tapi Ichijou kelihatannya sangat kebingungan saat Shiki belum juga duduk.

"Shiki! Bangun! Kaname-sama memanggilmu!"

Dengan enggan Shiki berdiri. Ia tidak pernah dipanggil Kaname sebelumnya, karena selalu Ichijou yang dipanggil. Dan karena ini pertama kalinya Shiki dipanggil, pasti Kaname ingin berbicara hal yang penting.

"Kau tidak ikut?" tanya Shiki yang baru memakai jaket, ia menatap ke arah Ichijou yang duduk dan asyik membaca komik barunya.

"Tidak. Lagipula Kaname-sama hanya ingin bertemu denganmu saja."

Shiki hanya mengangkat bahunya, ia berjalan dengan santai ke ruangan Kaname. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin dibicarakan pemimpin kaum vampir itu? Apakah berhubungan dengan vampir level E? Ataukah ada hubungannya dengan ayah Shiki?

Tapi tetap saja, Shiki bukan tangan-kanan Kaname. Tangan kanan pemimpin besar itu adalah Hanabusa Aidou dan Akatsuki Kain. Shiki hanyalah bagian dari orang-orang yang berdiri di balik bayang-bayang Kaname.

"Masuk saja, Shiki."

Shiki menghela nafas. Ia selalu tahu kalau kekuatan _pureblood _lebih dari sekedar mengetahui dimana atau siapa yang menunggu mereka. Shiki membuka pintu, membungkuk singkat sebelum berdiri di hadapan Kaname yang memegang gelas kaca berisi cairan berwarna merah—yang tentunya adalah darah.

"Shiki-kun, aku ada misi untukmu. Misi rahasia."

Ini pertama kalinya Shiki mendengar Kaname memberikan perintah secara langsung, jadi ia berusaha terlihat sedikit lebih serius daripada biasanya, walaupun tetap saja wajahnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau pasti tahu Akiko Akimoto, kan?"

"Kalau yang Anda maksud adalah gadis yang mengobrol dengan Ichijou-san saat kita kembali ke asrama, jawabannya ya."

"Bagus. Karena aku ingin melakukan penyelidikan mengenainya. Dan aku ingin kau melakukan beberapa hal untukku…"

Shiki mendengarkan semua penjelasan Kaname dengan tenang, walaupun ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang direncanakan pemimpinnya itu. Rasanya berjam-jam sudah berlalu sampai akhirnya Kaname menghela nafas dan tersenyum ke Shiki.

"…tidak apa, kan? Kau bisa minta bantuan Touya atau yang lainnya jika kau mau, tapi hanya yang paling dapat dipercaya olehmu saja."

"Ya, Kaname-sama."

Kaname menarik ujung bibirnya sedikit, senyum yang biasa ia keluarkan. "Tolong, ya, Sepupu."

* * *

Hari sabtu sudah tiba. Dan seperti akhir pekan lainnya, Akiko selalu menghela nafas lega menyambut dua-hari-tanpa-tugas. Tapi mengingat hari ini ia akan kerja setelah cukup lama beristirahat dari dunia permodelan, rasanya seperti pertama kali bekerja.

Delapan tahun yang lalu, setelah sembuh total dari kecelakaan, Akiko mulai bekerja menjadi model dengan Yuri sebagai manajer. Akiko ingat betul pekerjaan pertamanya: model seragam sekolah.

Tapi itu masa lalu. Sensasinya jelas berbeda jauh walaupun sudah lama sekali.

Meraih mantelnya, Akiko langsung berjalan keluar kamar.

"Akiko?"

"Oh—hai, Sayori?" Akiko tersenyum saat melihat Sayori yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Melihat caranya berpakaian, Sayori pasti berniat tetap di asrama seharian ini.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sayori yang memperhatikan mantel di tangan Akiko.

"Kerja. Hari ini ada pemotretan." Akiko mengangkat sedikit lengannya yang memegang mantel, mengamati benda itu sebentar. "Aku berangkat dulu. Sampai jumpa."

"Hati-hati, ya."

Akiko tersenyum ke Sayori sebelum berlari ke bawah. Sekarang sepuluh menit sebelum jam sepuluh, dan jarak dari asrama sampai ke gerbang tidaklah sependek yang orang-orang di luar Cross Academy pikir.

Setelah berjalan cepat, Akiko akhirnya tiba di gerbang depan.

"Lho?" Akiko menatap kanan-kiri gerbang, tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya mobil sedan hitam yang biasa dipakai Yuri untuk mengantar Akiko kerja. Jalanan benar-benar kosong, bahkan tidak ada orang yang lewat.

Akiko melirik jam tangannya, sudah jam sepuluh tepat. Dan ini pertama kalinya Yuri terlambat menjemputnya.

Baru saja Akiko ingin berbalik dan menunggu di balik gerbang, mobil yang sangat dikenalnya muncul.

Kepala Yuri menyembul dari balik jendela, warna rambutnya kini berganti menjadi pink. "Maaf aku terlambat." Katanya riang. Akiko masuk ke kursi penumpang di belakang dan menghela nafas. Pasti Yuri baru selesai mengganti warna rambutnya pagi ini.

"Apa pemotretan hari ini?" Tanya Akiko riang.

"Pemotretan kali ini indoor. Kurasa merek pakaian yang sedang _trend _di kalangan remaja."

"Bukan seragam lagi, kan?" Tanya Akiko curiga. Ia memang sedikit sulit untuk mempercayai Yuri karena dulu manajernya pernah berbohong kalau Akiko akan melakukan pemotretan _selain _seragam, dan ternyata mereka tidak melakukan_nya_.

Yuri tertawa. Ia memutar badannya saat mobil sudah berhenti di depan lampu merah, menatap Akiko penuh semangat. "Aku jamin kau akan menyukainya."

"Kenapa?"

"Partnermu kali ini sangat _keren_."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Akiko dengan penuh semangat, tapi ekspresinya tidak menunjukkan hal yang sama.

Yuri mengangguk, sekilas Akiko bisa melihat kesedihan di wajahnya. Tapi Akiko memutuskan untuk diam. Bagaimanapun, kesedihan Yuri mungkin tidak ada hubungannya dengan Akiko.

Jarak dari Cross Academy ke tempat pemotretan ternyata tidak sejauh yang Akiko kira, karena mereka sudah sampai dalam waktu dua puluh menit. Tempat pemotretan kali ini adalah studio yang biasa dipakai saat Akiko melakukan pemotretan indoor.

"Siap?" Tanya Yuri sebelum mereka turun.

Akiko menarik nafas, matanya menatap ke pintu dengan penuh keyakinan. "Tentu saja."

Mereka turun dan langsung masuk ke studio. Di dalam, staf-staf sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" seru Yuri riang. Para staf mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke Yuri, sebelum akhirnya ke Akiko. Mereka langsung melambaikan tangan dengan riang dan menyapa Akiko.

"Kiko!"

"Akhirnya Akiko kembali!"

Sapaan langsung memenuhi studio. Akiko hanya membalas dengan seriang yang dia bisa, walaupun terasa sangat aneh dan asing baginya.

"Akiko-san, ruanganmu di koridor ini." Kata salah satu staf.

Akiko langsung mengikuti staf itu ke koridor yang hanya memiliki dua pintu, salah satunya ada nama Akiko di pintunya.

"Terimakasih banyak." Akiko membungkuk sopan sebelum masuk ke dalam.

Ruang gantinya jauh lebih besar dari yang terakhir Akiko gunakan, dan di atas sofa terdapat berbagai rangkaian bunga. Akiko tersenyum, berjalan ke meja rias saat melihat sebuah _post-it _yang tertempel di cermin. Ia mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya:

Selamat datang kembali, Akiko.

Bunga ini dariku sebagai 'salam perkenalan'.

Aku harap kau menyukainya.

Salam hangat,

Kirito.

* * *

Akiko menatap nama itu. Kirito. Entah kenapa sepertinya Akiko pernah mendengarnya. Tapi dimana dan kapan ia sendiri tidak tahu.

Shiki memasang tudung jaketnya saat udara mulai bertambah panas. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, meyakinkan tidak ada yang mengikutinya sebelum berjalan di antara kerumunan.

Walaupun terlihat santai, tapi Shiki sangat waspada—meskipun hanya berjalan di antara manusia dan beberapa vampir lain yang melewatinya begitu saja.

Awalnya Shiki tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukannya, sampai akhirnya dia keluar dan berjalan di kerumunan. Tugas ini jauh berbeda dengan sebelumnya, dimana Shiki hanya perlu menghancurkan kaumnya yang lebih rendah—vampir level E—hingga menjadi debu.

Entah karena mereka masih berhubungan darah atau karena alasan yang lain, seorang Kaname Kuran mempercayakan misi sepenting ini kepada Shiki. Tapi ada sesuatu yang masih menjanggal—sesuatu yang membuat Shiki yakin ada hal lain mengapa seorang kepala keluarga Kuran memintanya mencari informasi…

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Shiki?"

"Aku sedang jalan-jalan."

"Tidak mungkin," Rima Touya berjalan di sebelah Shiki, memayungi dirinya sendiri dan juga Shiki. "Pasti ada sesuatu yang lain, kan?"

Shiki tidak menjawab, menoleh pun tidak. Dia masih belum yakin apakah harus memberitahu Rima soal ini atau tidak. Walaupun Kaname mengizinkan Rima mengambil bagian dalam misi ini, Shiki tidak ingin membuat orang lain repot karena tugasnya.

Tapi tetap saja…

"Ikut aku." Shiki berjalan lebih cepat, memimpin jalan melewati kerumunan yang padat. Meskipun sedikit ragu, Rima tetap mengikuti Shiki.

Mereka baru berhenti saat memasuki sebuah gedung yang sudah lama ditinggalkan. Shiki menutup pintu di belakangnya dan menghela nafas.

"_Jadi_?"

"Tunggu sebentar."

Shiki menatap berkeliling, terlihat sangat lega saat dia sudah yakin tidak ada orang lain yang bisa mencuri-dengar informasi yang sudah disembunyikannya selama beberapa hari.

Rima sudah melipat tangannya di depan dada saat Shiki mulai menceritakan bagaimana Kaname memanggilnya dan memberikan misi untuk Shiki—dan akan menjadi misi Rima juga setelah dia selesai mendengarkan.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Rima tidak percaya.

"Entahlah," Shiki mengangkat bahunya. "aku yakin ada sesuatu yang ingin dibuktikan oleh Kaname-sama mengenai gadis itu."

Rima mengangguk. Memang sejak awal melihat gadis itu, Rima merasa ada yang aneh dengannya. Gadis itu—yang seingat Rima bernama Akiko—jelas memiliki suatu _kemampuan_ yang cukup hebat untuk seorang manusia awam. Bagaimana bisa hanya dengan satu sentuhan sudah mengetahui kemampuan seorang vampir aristokrat?

"Kau mengerti apa yang kau lakukan, kan?" Tanya Rima akhirnya.

Shiki mengangguk, "Aku sedang melakukan apa yang diperintahkan sampai kau tiba-tiba muncul dan meminta penjelasan. Tapi ini akan jauh lebih mudah bagiku—setidaknya ada seseorang yang bisa membantuku mencari informan yang tepat untuk Kaname-sama."

"Secara tidak langsung, kau mengatakan kalau aku langsung terlibat setelah mendengar informasi ini?" Tanya Rima meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja," Shiki berbalik, membuka pintu gedung yang berat dengan mudahnya. "Karena ini perintah dari Kaname-sama, tidak akan ada yang bisa menolaknya."

-TBC-

Minna-san, gomenasai. Akhirnya bisa balik lagi di sini T.T

Kemarin laptop sama modem aku bermasalah dan harus dibetulin. Ada sebulan penuh mugkin aku ga megang laptop.

Maaf juga ya kalo chap ini jelek. Hehe

Ditungu review-nya!


	5. Kirito

**Title: Kirito**

**Main Cast: OC, Senri Shiki**

**Genres: friendship and romance**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rating: T/ PG-13**

**NB: Please appreciate my story.**

**All characters from Vampire Knight not mine. Just Matsuri Hino~**

"Kirito…"

Pintu terbuka, Yuri masuk ke dalam dengan senyum lebar. "Akiko-chan, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Serunya riang.

Yuri bergeser, menampilkan seorang laki-laki yang tingginya mungkin sama dengan Ichijou, dengan rambut beige-blonde berantakan seperti tertiup angin dan mata abu-abu yang tajam—sekilas mengingatkan Akiko dengan seseorang. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi, seperti Kaname saat melewati fans Night Class saat pergantian kelas.

"Dia Kirito, partnermu untuk proyek kali ini."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Akiko-san." Kini senyum kecil muncul di wajah Kirito, membuat Akiko sedikit lebih lega. Pepatah mengenai tidak menilai sesuatu dari luarnya ternyata benar.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Kirito-san."

"Aku harus mengurus beberapa hal, kalian mengobrol yang akrab, ya!" seru Yuri riang sebelum menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Suasana langsung kaku setelah Yuri pergi. Kirito hanya duduk sambil memperhatikan ruangan yang di beberapa bagian tertempel poster hasil pemotretan Akiko.

"Bunganya… terimakasih." Kata Akiko yang berusaha memecah keheningan.

Kirito mengangguk. "Sama-sama. Aku dengar kau suka itu, jadi kuberikan sebagai hadiah perkenalan."

Akiko tersenyum, merasa lebih baik dengan perkenalan yang dilakukan Kirito padanya.

"Bersiaplah untuk pemotretan." Kata Kirito sebelum bangkit berdiri. Dia tidak tersenyum, tapi entah mengapa dia terlihat sangat ramah di mata Akiko.

"Ya."

Akiko memperhatikan sampai pintu menutup di belakang Kirito sebelum beralih ke bunga di sofa, diambilnya karangan bunga tulip, yang entah mengapa terlihat aneh namun sangat cantik. Akiko memperhatikan bunga-bunga di sofa, semua kesukaannya: Mawar putih, lily putih, tulip, anyelir, cattleya…

Selera Akiko memang aneh, terutama bunga lily putih—yang sebenarnya diberikan pada orang yang sudah meninggal dalam tradisi Jepang. Tapi bunga itu memiliki arti _pengabdian, persahabatan, simpati, mulia, murni, suci._

Entah sudah berapa lama berpikir, Akiko tidak menyadari kalau Yuri sudah kembali dengan _stylist _dan penata rias yang bekerja untuk Akiko. Mereka tersenyum ke Akiko.

"Akiko-san, selamat datang kembali." Sapa mereka.

"Terimakasih, Shizuka nee-san, Ai nee-san."

_Stylist _mulai memilihkan pakaian untuk Akiko dari lemari kaca di ujung ruangan, sementara penata rias mulai merias wajah Akiko.

"Kau sepertinya mempunyai waktu yang berat di sekolah." Komentar Shizuka si penata rias saat mulai membersihkan wajah Akiko.

Akiko hanya tertawa kecil. Sekolah di Cross Academy adalah hal terberat yang dialaminya—jauh lebih berat daripada tidak mengingat masa lalu.

Dari seberang ruangan, Ai berseru, "Pasti fans-fansmu di sana sangat bersemangat."

"Cross Academy memang unik." Yuri menyetujui.

Mereka mulai membicarakan berbagai macam hal, mulai dari cuaca, artis-artis baru, dan pengalaman unik atau aneh di dunia permodelan saat Akiko meliburkan diri dari pekerjaannya. Akiko sendiri hanya mendengarkan, sesekali memberi komentar yang terkadang sulit dimengerti karena dia tidak menggerakkan bibir untuk menjaga agar Shizuka tidak salah mengaplikasikan make-up di wajahnya.

Setengah jam kemudian Akiko membuka matanya setelah Shizuka memberikan _eye shadow_, dia sedikit kaget melihat perubahan wajahnya antara sebelum dan sesudah memakai make-up; lingkaran hitam samar di bawah mata sudah tidak ada, matanya juga tidak terlihat selelah sebelumnya.

Sekarang Shizuka mulai menata rambut Akiko. Ai yang tadi keluar untuk mengambil sepatu kembali, dia berseru heboh saat melihat Akiko.

"Akhirnya Akiko Akimoto kembali!"

Shizuka terkekeh, Yuri menggeleng pelan dan terlihat menahan tawa. Ai memang terkenal dengan komentar yang sangat blak-blakan, terutama dalam urusan penampilan dari kepala sampai kaki. Itulah mengapa Akiko sangat senang ketika Ai memilih bekerjasama dengannya.

Dalam waktu singkat rambut Akiko selesai ditata, Ai langsung mengambil alih. Dia memberikan Akiko _t-shirt_ dan rok, mantel abu-abu, kemudian _flat shoes_. Semuanya memiliki warna berbeda, tapi memberikan kesan bersemangat dan cerah.

Ai baru selesai merapikan pakaian Akiko saat pintu diketuk dan terbuka, seorang wanita menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. "Akiko-san, sudah waktunya."

Shizuka, Yuri, dan Ai memberikan semangat dalam diam sebelum membiarkan Akiko mengikuti staf itu ke tempat pemotretan. Semua sudah berkumpul di studio. Kirito juga sudah di sana, mengobrol dengan fotografer yang bertugas hari ini.

Betapa kagetnya Akiko melihat Kirito yang sangat tampan. Akiko tahu kalau model harus _tampan_, tapi ini sudah diluar batas. Sepertinya pakaian apapun selalu bisa membuat Kirito tampan, sekalipun _stylist _memberikannya baju kotor yang sudah compang-camping dan mendandaninya seperti pengemis atau pemulung yang tidak pernah terlihat bersih.

"_Ohayou_," sapa Akiko. Semua orang terlalu sibuk sampai tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

Kirito yang pertama kali membalas sapaannya. "_Ohayou, _Akiko-_ch_—_san_." Sepertinya Kirito terlalu kaget melihat Akiko, karena dia nyaris salah memakai sebutan.

"Tidak apa, _chan _terdengar lebih baik." Akiko tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Akiko-_chan_."

.

"_Akiko-chan, kau kemana?"_

_._

"_Jangan berbuat hal yang bodoh, kau nanti bisa dimarahi."_

_._

"_Baiklah, Akiko-chan."_

.

"Akiko? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Akiko menatap Kirito yang terihat khawatir. Ia mengangguk pelan, tapi tidak ada niat untuk menjawab.

"Ayo, waktunya _briefing_." Seru fotografer mereka.

Akiko ikut saja saat Kirito menggandengnya ke tempat fotografer. Dia mendengarkan, tapi tidak benar-benar mendengar. Kepalanya terlalu sakit hingga tidak bisa membagi fokus antara menahan rasa sakit dan mendengarkan.

Kirito sepertinya satu-satunya orang di sana yang mengerti kesakitan Akiko, karena dia membiarkan saja saat sesekali Akiko mengeratkan genggaman tangannya ketika kepalanya mendadak sakit luar biasa.

"Jadi seperti itu. Kalian mengerti, kan? Bagus. Kita mulai sekarang." Fotografer itu berseru riang, tersenyum saat melihat kedua modelnya yang sudah akrab. Dia sangat bahagia saat melihat _chemistry _di antara Akiko dan Kirito, yang memenuhi konsep pemotretan kali ini. Dia hanya perlu mengarahkan beberapa kali sebelum meminta mereka mengganti baju dengan yang lain.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kirito saat dia dan Akiko kembali ke ruang ganti.

"Mm," gumam Akiko. Kepalanya memang sudah lebih baik, tapi otaknya masih memaksa untuk mengingat lagi dan lagi.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru."

"Mm,"

Akiko masuk ke ruangannya dengan tatapan kosong. Shizuka dan Ai menyambutnya tanpa menyadari kondisi Akiko, mulai mengganti pakaian gadis itu dan sedikit merubah tatanan rambutnya.

Setelah sepuluh menit, Akiko sudah kembali ke set.

Pekerjaan hari ini sangat cepat dibanding sebelum-sebelumnya. Entah karena Akiko yang linglung atau karena dia tidak benar-benar memperhatikan apa-apa selain Kirito. Akiko baru sadar kalau setiap kali Kirito bicara padanya, kata-katanya seperti menggali kembali ingatan Akiko. Seperti Akiko pernah mendengar itu semua sebelumnya…

Entahlah, Kirito seperti misteri tersendiri baginya.

"Akiko-_chan_, kau tidak makan? Kudengar menu makan siang ini kesukaanmu." Kirito menyodorkan kotak bento yang penuh dengan berbagai macam olahan daging.

Akiko menerimanya, tersenyum kecil ke Kirito. "_Arigatou_." Katanya pelan. Itu adalah kata pertama yang diucapkan Akiko setelah kepalanya sakit. Dan sepertinya Kirito senang mendengarnya, karena dia mengangguk dan wajahnya lebih cerah.

Mereka makan dalam diam, berusaha menikmati waktu istirahat yang tidak berlangsung lama. Sebentar lagi pekerjaan Akiko akan selesai, hanya dua kali ganti baju lagi maka dia sudah bisa pulang dan beristirahat dengan tenang.

Tapi ada satu yang masih dipikirkan Akiko. Soal Kirito. Yah, entah mengapa pikiran Akiko seharian ini penuh dengan Kirito. Bukan yang menjurus ke _aku menyukainya, aku harap dia juga menyukaiku_. Tapi ke setiap kata yang diucapkan pemuda itu dengan penuh kehati-hatian setelah Akiko nyaris meremukkan tangannya hanya karena sakit kepala.

Sebenarnya siapa Kirito itu?

* * *

Rima menghela nafas pasrah saat Shiki tidak berhenti di depannya. Mereka sudah berjalan berjam-jam tanpa henti, dan sepertinya tidak akan berhenti sampai beberapa jam ke depan.

Bukannya Rima lelah. Dia malah tidak pernah merasa lelah. Sebagai seorang vampir, rasa lelah yang muncul hanya saat dia kurang _makan_.

Sekarang Rima bosan. Itu saja.

Shiki sudah nyaris mengelilingi kota dua kali, tidak mengatakan apapun ke Rima atau orang lain. Matanya yang sayu menunjukkan keseriusan yang jarang dilihat Rima. Ah, tidak, Rima tidak pernah melihat mata Shiki berubah serius sebelumnya.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya.

"Sampai kapan kita akan berkeliling tidak jelas seperti ini, Shiki?" Tanya Rima pada akhirnya.

Shiki tidak menjawab.

Sekali lagi Rima menghela nafas. Bertanya pada boneka hidup tidak pernah baik.

Meskipun begitu, Rima tetap mengikuti Shiki. Dia sudah masuk dalam misi Kaname Kuran, dan berarti dia sudah tidak bisa keluar lagi. Kali ini arah Shiki pergi lebih jelas karena Rima mengenali jalan ini. Dia kembali ke Cross Academy.

"Kita kembali?" Tanya Rima bingung.

"Ya," jawab Shiki. Matanya sudah kembali mengeluarkan kebosanan.

"Kenapa?"

Shiki menatap Rima, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Setelah Rima memberikan tatapan tidak suka, Shiki baru menjawab, "Karena orang yang dicari Kepala Asrama Kuran sudah pergi dari kota."

* * *

Setelah dua pemotretan terakhir selesai, Akiko tidak langsung pulang. Dia menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Wajah Akiko bertambah pucat, dan dia terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja melihat malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Shizuka dan Ai sudah pulang. Yuri sedang keluar sebentar dan meminta Akiko menunggu, yang dilakukan Akiko dengan senang hati karena dia memang butuh menata pikiran dan wajahnya dulu sebelum kembali ke asrama.

Pintu diketuk, walaupun Akiko tidak menjawab, pintu tetap dibuka. Kirito menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu, tidak terlihat kaget saat melihat Akiko yang duduk diam.

"Aku pikir kau belum pergi, jadi aku mengecek. Ternyata benar." Kirito memberitahu. Dia duduk di kursi sebelah Akiko, memperhatikan wajah gadis itu sebelum menghela nafas. "Kau benar-benar sakit?"

Akiko menggeleng.

"Tapi kau terlihat seperti orang sakit." Komentar Kirito pelan. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi karena Akiko tidak menjawab, tapi jelas ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan Kirito. Begitu pula dengan Akiko.

Jadi setelah memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat, Akiko memberanikan diri menatap Kirito. "Hei, Kirito. Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Kirito tidak langsung menjawab, terlihat berpikir sebelum akhirnya menggeleng. "Tidak pernah."

"Tapi kenapa aku merasa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Akiko merasa Kirito mengeluarkan ekspresi kebingungan. Dia sepertinya kebingungan dengan pertanyaan aneh Akiko.

Kali ini Kirito tidak menjawab, jadi Akiko menganggap kalau dia benar soal Kirito yang sudah pernah bertemu dengannya.

Akiko menghela nafas. Untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa bingung dan penasaran di saat bersamaan seperti ini. "Aku tidak mengerti," dia memulai, "kenapa semua orang bersikap seperti mengenalku sejak lama? Ya, aku tahu itu pertanyaan aneh. Aku seorang model, dan sudah pasti orang-orang mengenalku. Tapi ini _berbeda_."

Kirito tidak berkomentar, dia terus mendengarkan keluh kesah Akiko.

"Lalu ada yang lain lagi. Aku awalnya mengira ini hanya perasaanku saja. Tapi sejak aku pindah ke Cross Academy, semuanya baru terasa seperti nyata. Aku bertemu sekelompok orang aneh yang mengeluarkan aura dingin, kemudian satu dari mereka mendekatiku dan aku langsung insomnia selama seminggu dengan mimpi-mimpi aneh tentang es. Kemudian, Ichijou-san, bersikap seperti mengenalku sejak lama karena dia mengatakan aku orang yang berada di posisi paling atas sebagai orang yang paling ingin dilindunginya—Ah, ya, aku nyaris lupa. Ada Kaname-san yang tidak terima aku masuk di Day Class. Dia dan Kepala Sekolah Cross mengatakan sesuatu seperti elit dan bekerja di pagi hari."

Akiko terlalu menggebu-gebu karena berhasil mengeluarkan semua yang menjanggal sejak dia pindah ke Cross Academy, itu mengapa dia tidak melihat ekspresi kaget Kirito.

"Maaf ya, kau harus mendengarkan masalah pribadiku, padahal kita baru kenal hari ini." Akiko tersenyum ke Kirito, saat itu dia melihat ekspresi_nya_.

"Kirito? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Akiko saat melihat tangan Kirito yang terkepal erat sampai berubah warna menjadi putih.

Seperti tersadar, mata Kirito langsung terfokus. Dia menatap Akiko bingung sebelum berdiri. "Aku sebaiknya pulang sekarang." Gumamnya, tepat saat pintu menjeblak terbuka dan Yuri muncul.

"Oh, kalian sedang mengobrol, ya?" Tanya Yuri tidak enak. "Aku bisa menunggu."

Kirito menggeleng, "Tidak. Kami baru saja selesai.". Dia berpaling ke Akiko, mata abu-abunya mendadak gelap. Sikap Kirito langsung berubah menjadi kaku. "Kau sebaiknya pulang. Besok harus sekolah, kan?"

Akiko hanya bisa mengangguk saat melihat Kirito keluar. _Aneh_, pikirnya.

Kenapa semua orang harus bersikap aneh seperti ini padanya?

-TBC-

_pengumuman singkat aja ya..._

_Pertama-tama, semuanya (khususnya yang beragama Islam), Minal a'idzin wal faidzin. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Maafin ya kalo ada salah kata dan udah bikin kalian eneg sama FF ini. Saya hanya manusia yang punya banyak dosa /hiks_

_Seperti yang kalian baca, ada OC lagi. Yup, namanya Kirito (bukan nama sebenarnya) /lho_

_Dan mulai chap ini sampai beberapa chap kedepan bakal absurd, jadi saya mohon pengertiannya /bow_

_Arigatou gozaimasu_


	6. Interview With The King

**Title: Interview with The King**

**Main Cast: OC, Senri Shiki**

**Genres: friendship and romance**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rating: T/ PG-13**

**NB: Please appreciate my story.**

**All characters from Vampire Knight not mine. Just Matsuri Hino~**

Besoknya Akiko terbangun dengan perasaan yang lebih baik. Setelah menumpahkan semua perasaannya ke Kirito, Akiko akhirnya bisa tidur dengan lebih tenang. Setidaknya dia tidak terlalu sering terbangun di tengah malam karena mimpi buruk.

Dalam diam Akiko berjalan ke pintu dan bersiap ke sekolah. Hari ini ia ingin datang sedikit lebih pagi untuk menghindari anak-anak perempuan Day Class yang akan menghalangi jalan karena menunggu Night Class datang.

Di gedung asrama hanya ada beberapa anak yang sudah rapi seperti Akiko, itu pun karena mereka adalah bagian dari kepengurusan di asrama atau bersiap untuk menyambut Night Class.

Akiko menghela nafas saat dapat merasakan angin yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya. "Akhirnya aku hidup lagi—walaupun masih mengantuk." Gumam Akiko sambil meregangkan tubuhnya sebelum kembali berjalan ke gedung sekolah.

Mungkin karena terlalu mengantuk, Akiko tidak benar-benar memperhatikan jalannya. Satu kali dia nyaris menabrak pohon, lalu tanpa sadar dia hampir menyeburkan ke sungai saat akan menyebrangi jembatan, kemudian dia bisa saja ditendang White Lily karena hampir mengambil jalan ke kandang kuda.

"Akhirnya aku bisa sampai di sekola—AAAKH!"

Akiko memegangi keningnya yang sakit bukan main. Dia sampai tidak bisa membuka matanya karena tempat yang paling sakit ada di antara dua alisnya. Rasanya seperti ditusuk obeng.

"Aki-_chan_, kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Seruan panik itu pasti dari Ichijou. Satu-satunya orang yang memanggil Akiko seakrab itu hanya dia, kemudian disusul Kirito di tempat kedua. Akiko bisa merasakan ada yang memegangi tubuhnya, kemudian ada tangan yang menyentuh keningnya.

Terdengar suara terperanjat, tangan yang memegangi Akiko menegang. "Kaname, dia _berdarah_." Kata Ichijou panik.

"Bawa dia ke ruanganku." Perintah Kaname. Mungkin sekarang semua murid Night Class sangat kaget, karena tangan yang memegangnya terlepas dengan cepat. Akiko sendiri juga sangat kaget. "Aku juga ingin bicara dengannya."

Akiko bisa merasakan tubuhnya diangkat, kemudian dia mendengar seruan heboh Day Class dari kejauhan sebelum merasakan angin berhembus lebih kencang.

Entah siapa yang menggendongnya, tapi Akiko sangat yakin kalau dia adalah Ichijou. Selama ini dia adalah yang paling mempedulikan kondisi Akiko.

Terdengar suara pintu berat yang ditutup, Sekarang angin sudah tidak bertiup sekencang sebelumnya. Ada satu hal yang membuat Akiko penasaran: Ichijou tidak bicara sedikit pun sejak menggendong Akiko. Bukan Ichijou yang biasanya. Mungkinkah karena terlalu khawatir dia jadi tidak banyak bicara? Entahlah.

Akiko bisa merasakan kalau mereka menaiki tangga, masuk ke ruangan, menaiki tangga lagi, dan akhirnya masuk ke ruangan yang lain. Perlahan dia diturunkan (sepertinya) ke sofa. Karena darah yang mengering di dekat matanya, Akiko tidak bisa melihat dimana dia sekarang. Tapi kemungkinan besar di ruangan Kaname, seperti yang diperintahkan pemuda itu sebelumnya.

Sapuan air hangat di kening membuat Akiko terlonjak kaget, membuat Ichijou berdecak jengkel. "Menjengkelkan. Tidak bisakah kau diam sedikit?"

Oh, tidak. Itu bukan suara Ichijou. Ini suara yang belum pernah didengar Akiko sebelumnya.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Akiko, berusaha menjaga agar kepalanya tidak bergerak.

Sebelum orang itu menjawab, Akiko sudah bisa melihatnya. Dia adalah pemuda tampan dengan rambut sewarna mahogani dan mata biru yang menyorotkan kesedihan. "Shiki." Katanya. Akiko tidak tahu apa yang dia maksud dengan Shiki, tapi setelah mengingat apa yang dia katakan sebelumnya, Akiko mengangguk.

Shiki melanjutkan membersihkan bekas darah di wajah Akiko. Walaupun terlihat tenang dan acuh tak acuh, Akiko bisa melihat kalau sebenarnya Shiki terganggu juga dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Dalam hati Akiko bertanya-tanya apakah dia terlihat sangat buruk setelah darah mengotori wajahnya.

Akiko berniat meraih kain yang dipegang Shiki, tapi malah memegang tangannya. Keheningan yang kaku langsung memenuhi ruangan. Tapi Akiko tidak melepaskan tangan Shiki, dan Shiki tidak terlihat terganggu dengan itu.

_Dingin… kenapa tangannya begitu dingin?_

_Semua orang bisa menjadi dingin. Tapi dia berbeda._

_Dinginnya bukan seperti yang lain… lebih seperti… boneka._

"A-aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Tanpa melihat? Sepertinya tidak."

Shiki baru merendam kembali kain yang sudah dingin sekaligus menghilangkan darah setelah Akiko melepas tangannya. Akiko memperhatikan saat Shiki bekerja dalam diam, entah mengapa Akiko merasa ada yang pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya padanya, tapi bukan Shiki, melainkan _Kirito_.

Akiko menghela nafas. Kenapa juga dia masih memikirkan Kirito. Walaupun dia merasa pernah mengenal anak itu sebelum kecelakaan, sepertinya Kirito tidak merasa begitu. Dan itu membuat Akiko bingung sendiri.

Tanpa Akiko ketahui, Shiki memperhatikan sikapnya yang mendadak diam. Shiki bisa melihat mendadak anak itu seperti orang yang melamun. Merasa apa yang dipikirkan Akiko tidak ada hubungan sama sekali dengannya, Shiki menempelkan kembali kain ke kening Akiko. Gadis itu terlonjak lagi dan menatap Shiki dengan mata abu-abu yang melebar.

"_Boneka_."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau seperti… boneka?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Shiki terdiam. Bagaimana seorang manusia biasa seperti Akiko bisa mengetahui rahasia keluarganya? Kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau Shiki diminta ibunya untuk diam saja seperti boneka?

"Maaf, aku tiba-tiba mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh seperti itu."

Shiki menghela nafas, menarik kembali kain yang sedari tadi ditempelkan di kening Akiko. Matanya sedikit membesar saat melihat kening Akiko yang bersih. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau tadinya ada luka yang cukup besar untuk membuat darah mengalir deras hingga membuat Shiki menahan nafas agar tidak menyerang gadis itu.

Sebelum Akiko menyadarinya, pintu ruangan Kaname dibuka. Kaname dan Ichijou mengawasi dengan senyum yang terkembang. Shiki merapikan benda-benda yang sebelumnya dia pakai untuk membersihkan luka Akiko dan berdiri, membungkuk ke Kaname sebelum pergi.

"Kerja bagus, Shiki." Kata Kaname saat Shiki melewatinya.

Shiki mengangguk singkat sebelum melanjutkan jalan. Dia tidak berpikir saat akhirnya sampai di kamar yang ditempatinya bersama Ichijou. Diam-diam Shiki memandang air di baskom yang sudah berubah merah.

Aroma darah Akiko memang manis, tidak beda jauh dengan Yuuki Cross. Tapi Shiki bisa mencium aroma bunga yang bermekaran walaupun hanya samar-samar, tidak sekuat saat gadis itu bersama Ichijou beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ichijou sekarang berdiri di belakang Shiki, menatap teman sekamarnya khawatir. "Apa kau tidak kuat dengan bau darahnya? Biar aku buang ini." Ichijou mengambil baskom dan kain dari tangan Shiki yang tidak memperhatikan.

"Istirahatlah. Kau yang mencium darahnya paling lama."

"Ichijou-san," panggil Shiki. "Tolong jawab aku dengan jujur."

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Akiko Akimoto… apakah dia vampir?"

Ichijou terlihat kaget dengan pertanyaan Shiki, tapi kemudian dia menggeleng. "Tidak. Dia murni manusia." Jawab Ichijou sedih.

Akiko sekarang menatap Kaname yang duduk di hadapannya. Wajah Kaname terlihat muram, tapi dia tersenyum.

"Maaf soal yang tadi. Aidou terlalu bersemangat untuk bisa kembali ke asrama sampai membuka pintu sekeras itu." Kaname tersenyum tulus. "Apakah Shiki merawat lukamu dengan baik?"

Akiko mengangguk. "Sudah tidak sakit lagi."

Kaname mengusap kepala Akiko lembut, mengamati luka di kening gadis itu yang sudah menghilang. "Penyembuhanmu sangat bagus."

"Aku sudah pernah mendengar itu sebelumnya."

Senyum Kaname memudar, dia menatap Akiko dengan ekspresi yang bercampur antara sedih, bersimpati, dan menyesal. "Bolehkah aku mendengar apa yang menimpamu sepuluh tahun yang lalu?"

Akiko terdiam.

_Sepuluh tahun yang lalu…_

Apa yang bisa Akiko ingat dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu?

Dengan penuh penyesalan Akiko menggeleng. "Maaf…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Tapi bisakah kau menjawab beberapa pertanyaanku?"

Akiko mengangguk. Kaname yang tersenyum senang langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke arah meja, mengambil minum untuk Akiko. "Minumlah dulu,"

Dengan senang hati Akiko meminumnya, sedikit kaget saat merasakan manis sekaligus pahit dari minuman itu. Dia terdiam, tidak berani berkomentar.

"Tidak usah takut. Aku ingin kau menjawab dengan jujur sekarang."

Setelah ragu beberapa detik, Akiko akhirnya tersenyum kaku ke Kaname, walaupun keningnya berkerut. "Rasanya… _unik_."

"Hm?"

"Unik. Manis sekaligus pahit."

Kaname mengangguk mengerti. Jawaban itu sepertinya sudah diperkirakannya akan keluar dari Akiko. "Lalu, bagaimana kau mengenal Yuri?"

"Yuri? Dia yang berbaik hati mengurus administrasiku di rumah sakit saat tidak ada yang mau melakukannya. Aku tidak tahu banyak tentangnya, tapi yang kutahu pasti adalah aku harus berusaha membalas kebaikannya. Itu mengapa aku ikut saja semua yang dia katakan, termasuk menjadi model seperti sekarang."

"Kudengar kemarin kau melakukan pemotretan. Siapa partnermu?"

Entah mengapa Akiko langsung tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dengan senang hati dia menjawab, "Namanya Kirito. Dia model yang sangat berbeda. Entah mengapa… dia sepertinya mengenalku."

"Kirito? Kau yakin?"

Akiko mengangguk.

"Tunggu dulu," Kaname berdiri dan berjalan bolak-balik di depan Akiko. "Kirito… apakah dia berambut beige-blonde, bermata abu-abu, dan tingginya sama denganku dan Ichijou?"

Akiko mengangguk lagi.

"Tapi dia—"

Sebelum Kaname sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, terdengar suara ribut-ribut dari bawah. Akiko bisa mendengar Ruka yang berseru marah dan suara-suara lain yang berusaha menenangkan. Mendadak pintu menjeblak terbuka. Ichijou terlihat panik dan langsung menyerbu masuk tanpa meminta maaf ke Kaname yang mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kaname, _maaf. _Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu. Tapi ada tamu untukmu. _Penting_. Dia menunggu di bawah. Katanya kalau kau tidak turun sekarang, dia yang akan memaksa masuk ke ruanganmu."

"Tunggu di sini bersama Akiko selama aku bicara dengannya." Perintah Kaname sebelum keluar.

Ichijou mengangguk. Saat pintu sudah menutup, dia baru menghela nafas lega dan duduk di sebelah Akiko.

"Siapa yang datang? Sepertinya tidak diundang."

"Eh?" Ichijou menatap Akiko bingung, tapi dia tersenyum. "Tenang saja, yang lain hanya tidak tahu seberapa pentingnya orang itu. Dia itu termasuk yang sangat dekat dengan Kaname, lho."

Akiko memutuskan untuk mempercayai saja kata-kata Ichijou, lagipula Ichijou bukan tipe orang yang akan dengan mudah dibujuk jika sudah memutuskan sesuatu.

"Jadi… apa yang tadi kalian bicarakan?"

"Hanya mengobrol biasa." Jawab Akiko enggan. Dia tidak tahu apakah Kaname mengizinkannya untuk membicarakan ini, jadi lebih baik bicara seperlunya saja.

Ichijou sepertinya setuju dengan pemikiran Akiko, jadi dia hanya mengangguk saja.

Mereka menunggu Kaname dalam diam, sesekali Ichijou mengusap kepala Akiko lembut sementara gadis itu memandang berkeliling ruang kerja Kaname. Akiko sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di bawah, tapi sepertinya Ichijou sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dan tidak berniat memberitahukannya pada Akiko.

* * *

Malam itu Kirito berjalan bolak-balik di kamarnya. Tangannya mencengkram gelas dengan kuat,tapi tidak sampai membuatnya retak. Dia berhenti saat berada di depan jendela, menatap ke langit yang berawan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?" Tanya Kirito pada dirinya sendiri. Dia menyesap sedikit minumannya, tapi langsung berjengit saat cairan itu menuruni kerongkongannya.

Pintu ruangannya diketuk, walaupun Kirito tidak menjawab, orang yang mengetuk langsung membuka pintu.

"Apa?" Tanya Kirito tanpa minat. Dia masih mengawasi sesuatu yang berada cukup jauh dari jendelanya.

"Anda masih setia, ya?" Tanya pemuda yang berdiri di depan pintu. Dia tidak masuk karena Kirito tidak memberinya perintah.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Jadi sekarang sebaiknya kau pergi dan urus tuan_mu_ yang sibuk dengan rencana gilanya."

Pemuda itu bergerak dengan cepat, pedangnya yang muncul entah darimana tertempel di leher Kirito. "Jangan pernah bicara seperti itu soal tuan_ku_." Desis pemuda itu marah. Kirito tidak ketakutan sedikitpun. Dia malah menatap balik pemuda yang masih menempelkan pedangnya di leher Kirito.

"Kalau kau ingin membunuhku, lakukan saja. Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau tuan_mu_ akan membunuhmu setelahnya."

Mendengar ancaman Kirito yang memang bisa terjadi kalau dia membunuh model itu, si pemuda menarik kembali pedangnya dan melangkah mundur. Dia tersenyum dan melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Kirito yang kembali dengan pikirannya.

Saat Kirito kembali menatap ke luar jendela, langit sudah tidak berawan. Di kejauhan, bangunan yang tidak terlalu jelas di bawah sinar bulan menjulang. Kirito menatap bangunan itu penuh kerinduan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan… apa yang sedang kau pikirkan… Akiko-_chan_?"

-TBC-

_Minna, jadi ini aku publish sebagai permintaan maaf karena jarang banget update-in FF ini. Di rumah udah bikin sampe chap 14, tapi susah banget buat buka web karena modemku ancur dan mama belom mau beliin yang baru (karena faktor abis lebaran)._

_maaf ya kalo jelek T.T_


End file.
